Rise of the Legacies
by Thunderchild525
Summary: I don't remember much of my life before coming to Earth. And what I do remember, I'd rather forget…   The three part story of Number Five.


**A/N: This is my version of Number 5's complete story. This story will be split into three parts. Part one will take place during "I am Number Four". Part two will take place during "The Power of Six". Part three will be my version o the third Lorien Legacies book. The whole story will be todl from Number Five's perspective. Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Lorien Legacies series.**

* * *

><p><strong>Rise of the Legacies<strong>

**Chapter 1**

I don't remember much of my life before coming to Earth. And what I do remember, I'd rather forget…

There were nine of us in the beginning. Nine kids and nine adults, who were assigned as our guardians at birth. When we left our planet, Lorien, one of our Elders, the leaders of our planet, placed a charm on us nine. He said that this only allow us to be killed in numerical order. This charm would keep us safe from the Mogadorians. They were the reason for our leaving. The Mogadorians came to Lorien to take our resources and destroy our people. Now, they're on Earth to complete the job and kill us Nine. And they've already begun.

When one of the nine dies, a circular scar shaped like the symbol on our pendants we wear (different for each), would burn onto our right legs. Before the first scar appeared, I had hoped that the Mogadorians had lost track of us. That they'd died in space far way from here.

On Lorien, there were two types of citizens. The first was the Garde, which I and the other Nine were apart of. The Garde developed strange powers called Legacies, which ranged from breathing underwater to Telekinesis to Flight. We were Lorien's protection, it's guardians when we grew old enough. The other was the Cepan. The Cepan were ordinary. They didn't develop Legacies but acted as Lorien's teachers and guardians of young Garde. Each Garde was assigned a Cepan at birth. My Cepan was named Jonathan. He'd been with me since I was three years old. Now, he was the only parent I still had.

The first scar appeared when I was nine. Jonathan and I had been standing in a grocery store, waiting to pay for our food when I felt a burning a sensation on my leg. It felt like a red hot brand was being pressed to my skin. I cried out in pain, clutching my leg. One of the shoppers near by called an ambulance. Before they'd arrived, Jonathan and I snuck away and left that town immediately. For me, it meant that Number One was dead and the Mogadorians had found us on Earth.

After the scene at the grocery store, Jonathan knew we had to move far from there. We packed our few earthly belongings; a laptop, false documents that Jonathan used to register me in school (and the equipment to create them) and one Loric artifact: The Loric Chest. Each pair of Cepan and Garde had been given a Loric Chest when we'd left Lorien for Earth. It was big and wooden with a large padlock on it, although the padlock didn't seem you have any visible keyhole. Jonathan had told me that we could only opened it together, unless Jonathan died, then I could open it alone.

Then second scar came when I was twelve. I had been asleep in my bed when the second sign burned onto my leg. The sign burned so hot that my blankets caught fire. Jonathan ran in and patted out the fire before it spread. He held me as the sign burned. Number Two was dead.

The third sign came last night. I was fifteen by the date on the birth certificate Jonathan had made. We had a small house in Alaska. Here I had carved out a life as David Rains. Wherever we moved, we had to change my name. I'd had about twenty different identities since we'd arrived on Earth. David Rains was just the most recent.

This had been the first time we'd stayed in a place for over a month. We'd been here for three months. I'd made some friends. There was even this girl who I'd hungout with. He name was Brianna. She had been nice t me since I'd started at her school. She showed me where to go on the first ay and even volunteered to do projects with me, even when I hadn't asked.

The sign came while the two of us were walking on the beach together. The beach was empty, leaving the two of alone together. We sat down on the sand and watched the sunset as the waves rolled in. I had my arm around her and she laid her head on my shoulder. Suddenly I felt a burning on my leg. I scrambled away from Brianna, clutching my leg. The sign burned onto my leg so hot it showed bright under my jeans. It told me Number Three was dead.

Unable to explain to Brianna, I kissed her forehead in goodbye, wished her a long and happy life and took off down the beach running at speeds that Olympic runners have to train for weeks to achieve. All Loriens are born with increase speed, reflexes and strength. I told Jonathan everything and he told me to pack up immediately.

That was a few minutes ago. I was sitting on the sand, watching the waves, as Jonathan finished packing the truck. He walked up to me.

"We're all packed. You wanna do the burn?" I nodded. Jonathan had gathered all the IDs and paperwork that named us Jonathan and David Rains. I grabbed a small gas can that we kept for emergencies. I poured it over the pile and lite a match. I watched the pile burn, another identity gone. _Bye David. Nice knowing you._

"Alright, let's go." I hopped in the passenger side of the truck and Jonathan started it up. I watched what had been my home for three months, vanish in the rear view mirror. I looked over at the map that Jonathan used to keep track of where we were going. A new line had been drawn from Alaska to Santa Cruz, California.

"Why Santa Cruz? Seems like kind of the opposite of where we've gone before." Jonathan usually chose far, out of the way places to live, in order to keep a low profile.

"We need to get far away from here. And I think a change of scenery will be nice, don't you?" I knew there was something else on Jonathan's mind.

"With Number Three dead its more likely that the Mogadorians are getting better at tracking us down. Santa Cruz has a lot of people. We'll blend in."

Looking at the long way we had to go, I decided to get some sleep. I turn over in my seat and closed my eyes, watching Lorien flash through my mind."

* * *

><p>First chapter done! I know this chapter is kind of short but the next one will be longer.<p>

Read and Review!


End file.
